


the one that the gods (that i) have chosen

by jade304



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ardyn Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: if this is incoherent at all, it's because it's 5 am, i just finished the dlc, and my last brain cell is too busy being upset over the ending of the ff15 game universe and ardyn izunia





	the one that the gods (that i) have chosen

**Author's Note:**

> if this is incoherent at all, it's because it's 5 am, i just finished the dlc, and my last brain cell is too busy being upset over the ending of the ff15 game universe and ardyn izunia

“Hail, Oracle. What say the gods?”

“...Somnus. Can I trust you?”

He makes a small noise.

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum is the chosen king.”

His fingernails dig into his arms. Their answer. One that...well. One that he truthfully expected. He hears Aera’s footsteps, lightly rustling the flowers.

“Somnus.”

“...Very well.”

He turns to face her; the oracle’s expression is unreadable.

“I shall summon for him come the morrow.”

“Somnus.”

She reaches out for him; of all the things she could express to him right now, the least he wants is her _pity._ He jerks back.

“The gods’ decisions are beyond me ours to control, are they not?”

_Aren’t they?_

 

 

Somnus sits alone; he’s certain Gilgamesh waits outside his rooms somewhere nearby, but he stares out at the full moon, feeling more alone than he ever has.

_The gods have given me a gift._

He thinks of his brother, healing those infected, unaware or unwilling to face the damage to himself. His brother, tainted, corrupted, the god’s chosen.

_The gods’ decisions are beyond ours to control, are they not?_

He’s spent half his life hunting down and killing the daemons, and he can’t stop. Not for his brother. Not for the oracle. Not for the gods.

Not for anyone.

He sends for Ardyn in the morning.

 

 

The dawn breaks _._

The sun rises over the water, bathing the empty room in a soft glow. The lovers rest at his feet, both dead by his own sword.

_Then let it be done._

It’s done.

Their blood begins to cool around his feet, and he wonders if this is at all how it was supposed to feel.

 

 

_Somnus Lucis Caelum._

All at once, the ringing noise stops – he gently lowers his ears from his head. The audience chamber is empty, the faces and voices of the crowd faded away. He looks up.

The draconian stands tall above him; the room dissolves into a wash of color, and he feels himself lifted by some unseen, weightless force.

_Arise, Chosen King, and take that which is meant to be yours._

He laughs.

He’s dreamt of this for what feels like eons, accepting the grace of the gods, and in the moment of his coronation all he can do is _laugh._

“I am not your chosen,” he says. His voice cracks around the words. “I destroyed your chosen in a fit of jealousy. You should know that I am not _ordained_ by anything.”

He cannot see the draconian’s eyes, but he can feel them upon him:

_You and yours have been chosen for a different person than that of the accursed. Hear me, Lucis Caelum, guardian of the light; guide the world to a time when the chosen king shall rise to cast out the eternal darkness, and with the strength of the gods and kings on his side, banish Adagium at last from our world._

Somnus feels a weight in his hand; his fist closes around a metal ring, weighing heavily in his palm. For a moment he feels his head swim; the vision of a young man, almost identical to himself, stands where the draconian speaks. His pose mimics Somnus’s own; where he moves, the man does. His hands are also held tightly around a the ring.

_The guardian of the ring and of the chosen bloodline. That is your calling._

The man and the god disappear in a wisp of smoke, and Somnus is left facing his people, awaiting his words.

Somnus silently puts the ring on his finger; it’s warm against his skin, humming with magic.

“The gods have spoken,” he says, voice echoing clear throughout the hall, “and they have chosen…”

**Author's Note:**

> somnus....i understand, man, we all understand, but you didn't have to be such a dick about it


End file.
